Kimera no Jutsu
|Zdjęcie=Proces Łączenia Techniki Chimery.png;Proces łączenia. Technika Chimery.png;Powstała Chimera. |Kanji=鬼芽羅の術 |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Kimera no Jutsu |Dosłowna polska=Technika Chimery |Klasyfikacja=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Techniki Absorpcji Czakry |Klasa=Ofensywna, Uzupełniająca |Zasięg=Krótki |Właściciel=Hiruko (poszukiwany ninja), Ichi, Ni, San |Pieczęcie=Wół, Koń, Zając |Boruto=Nie |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia |Występuje w=Film }} Technika Chimery jest kinjutsu, które została opracowane przez Hiruko, poszukiwanego ninja z Konohagakure, aby zrekompensować jego brak naturalnych zdolności specjalnych. Była ona pierwotnie przeznaczona do łączenia odrębnych organów żywych ciał w jeden organizm, w połączeniu z oryginalnymi cechami organizmów, a więc opiera się ona na stworzeniu syntetycznego ciała. Po spotkaniu Kakashiego, obdarzonego Sharinganem, Hiruko wykorzystuje technikę do włączenia ciał innych, do własnego, co pozwala mu uzyskać wszelkie kekkei genkai, które ktoś posiadał, jak również inne szczególne cechy fizyczne i przejmowanie ich czakry. Technika jest również wykorzystywana przez Hiruko i jego zwolenników do tworzenia ogromnych stworzeń, które noszą znamiona innych zwierząt. W Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia, Hiruko używa tej techniki, aby ukraść cztery Kekkei Genkai: Uwolnienia Burzy, Mroku, Stali i Prędkości. Maksymalna liczba kekkei genkai, które technika Chimery może wchłonąć to tylko cztery, i wymaga określonych warunków do zdobycia piątego, a także musi się w pełni pokrywać z poprzednimi czterema. Są to trzy warunki:. "Niebo", "Ziemia" i "Człowiek". Odpowiadają one zaćmieniu słońca, Górze Shumisen i kekkei genkai od pięciu ofiar z ludzi, których łożyska są odpowiednio ułożone. Po asymilacji ofiar, ciała Hiruko to emanuje dużą masą granatowego koloru, lepkiej wydzieliny, która obejmuje duży obszar. Podczas przyswajanie ofiar, może on używać tego płynu do ataku wrogów galaretowatym, reformą (i zbiórkach) rozszerzając. Po wchłonięciu pięciu ciał, osoba ta uzyska pełną nieśmiertelność i władzę nad pięcioma elementami. Należy zauważyć, że technika ta może być zakończona (pozornie bardzo łatwo) od wewnątrz za pomocą manipulacją technikami wymiaru, takich jak Kamui. Ponadto, technika wymaga modyfikacji ciała, ze względu, że ciało wymaga przestrzeni dla użytkownika w celu ujednolicenia celów, jak widać przez duże blizny i zszywki w klatce piersiowej Hiruko, gdy zrzuca ubranie, samo zaś ciało jest wychudzone, z zawiasami pomarszczonymi zębami. Wydrążone powierzchnie ciała mogą być także potencjalnie słaba w tym miejscu, dopóki nie zostanie wypełnione przez zasymilowane ofiary. Podczas gdy głównym zastosowaniem tej techniki Hiruko jest połączenie z sobą, aby uzyskać kekkei genkai, jego podwładni używali jej do łączenia kilku zwierząt w chimeryczne stworzenia modyfikowane potężnymi zdolnościami, takimi jak parę psów z wyrzutniami i ptakami, które posiadają deszcz wybuchowych piór. Oni również korzystają z techniki do połączenia z istotami w celu zwiększenia własnej wydajności walki: Ichi używa tej techniki do połączenia z wezwanym wężem, Ni mógł go używać do łączenia się ze zwierzem podobnym do lwa, a San był w stanie z niej korzystać do łączenia się z Ichi oraz Ni, stając się bestią chimery, którą Hiruko później przyzwał do zmierzenia się z 11 Konohy. Wpływy Chimera jest mitologicznym stworem złożonym z części wielu zwierząt, a także określeniem genetycznych mieszańców zwierząt z więcej niż jednego wzoru DNA. Jest to prawdopodobnie odniesienie do faktu, że Hiruko opracował technikę, by przyjąć uwarunkowanymi genetycznie zdolności innych shinobi, niezależnie od jego pochodzenia. Ciekawostki *Nazwa techniki to gra słów, podobna do niektórych technik ninja Kumogakure, w którym ma ona angielską nazwę z danego kanji, nieco z dosłowną wymową. *Podczas filmu, Hiruko może używać kekkei genkai bez potrzeby całkowitej asymilacji ofiary, ale w celu zdobycia pełnego dostępu do tych mocy, jak również piątego i nieśmiertelności, potrzebował specjalnej ceremonii, by zasymilować wszystkie pięć.